


吃饭，舞蹈，恋爱 19

by zljia0216



Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zljia0216/pseuds/zljia0216





	吃饭，舞蹈，恋爱 19

黑色衬衫的扣子完全被解开的时候，我双手撑在他身体两侧，膝盖跪在他腿间，短暂失神，再次分不清这是不是现实。

他脸色潮红，薄唇湿润，眼睛望着我，雾气朦胧。他这副求欢的样子，真美。我期待这一天已久，人在身下，却有些不舍。

“郑子煦。”他对我笑了笑，叫我的名字，语气慵懒又有点挑衅，“你会吗？不会的话，我可以先教你一次。”

说话的时候，他抬起腿，绷着脚趾摩挲我的臀，趾头若有若无地往那条缝擦过。我身上只有那一条薄内裤了，他这样，很磨人。

我挪开膝盖沉下腰，用已经起来的东西顶他，他低低地呻吟两声，搂住我的脖子，我们的身体贴在一起。他向下抚摸我，手掌从我的背滑到腰，手指像会魔法，点燃我的身体。

我涨得难受，不由得想起他上次离开那天用手帮我的感觉。他的手很会，描着我的形状，又握住把玩。当他碾磨我的马眼，我浑身都麻了，涨到了极限却被他堵着，最后射在他手里的那一刻，快感仿佛冲上云霄，整个人都在颤抖。

“别走神。”他忽然用腿压住我，我们的下身猛地一下贴得更紧，我本能地颤栗了一下，迷糊地看着他。

“哥哥，你在想什么？”他仰着脸，撒娇。

我咽了咽喉咙，低下头舔他的耳朵，说：“想插你。”

我没有舔过别人，从前也不觉得舔是一个增加情趣的行为，但抱着他的时候，我几乎没有过脑子，情不自禁想舔他，看他是甜的还是咸的，听他呻吟中的情绪。

我们纠缠地更激烈，放弃调情，四条腿乱七八糟地缠在一起磨蹭。腿是热的，性器是烫的，隔着布料，总有一种到不了头的感觉，便胡乱把彼此身上最后的遮蔽剥了个干净。

他的身体往下滑，臀部以下悬空，双腿盘在我腰上。于是我下了床，站在地上。床不够高，我只好掐住他的腰，将他的臀抬起。

他整个下身暴露在我视野里，体毛不多，皮肤很白，现在红得很明显。性器形状优美，可怜地挺着。后面的小口一张一合，因为情热，薄汗覆盖，有一点点湿润的意思，三分色情七分清纯。

这画面将我刺激得不行，抖着手抹了满手润滑剂，朝那个地方探去。我很小心，怕弄疼他，怕他不舒服，怕他不高兴。他却只是似笑非笑地看着我，欣赏我的一举一动，一点也不害臊。

他这样让我觉得，我才是待宰的小羊羔。

后来他自己从我手上染了些湿液，一边盯着我眼睛，一边牵着我的手给自己做扩张。我脑子里轰然炸开了什么，过电一般激动，拿开他的手，便扶着自己闯了进去。

原来他已经这么湿这么软，甬道内的温度令我快乐得不可思议。他嘴里的呻吟更像诱惑，我什么都来不及想，半生不熟的毛头小子本性毕露，横冲直撞，好像要捣碎他似的，凶猛又鲁莽。

他起初还配合我，渐渐地，腰软了下去，腿也勾不住我了，直往下掉。我抱着他，回到床上，继续抽插。他里面越是绞我，咬我，我越起劲。他掉了眼泪，叫出声。

我猛地一下有些担心被听到，然而担忧很快便被另一种冲动取代——能被谁听到？无非家里人，听到就听到，还省了我解释。于是我更放肆，让他哭叫不止，我们尽情享受做爱的快乐。

 

后来，不知道是怎么结束的，也不知道是什么时候结束的。

外面下了雨，空气好像一下子变凉了许多。他搂着我的脖子往我怀里钻，喃喃地喊“煦哥”，我抱紧他，他仿佛就安了心似的，语焉不详地哼唧了两句，睡了。

他睡得很沉，我替他清理身上的事后痕迹，他也半点都没有醒来的意思。

我完全想起了昨晚他来的情形——几乎两手空空，但身上各类装饰齐全，甚至妆容精致。如果我没有醉，应该就能反应过来，那是他工作状态下的打扮。

我终于意识到，他也许是刚结束工作，就赶着飞机来了，必然已经忙了一整天。本该好好吃一顿睡一觉的，却空着肚子到清早，又被我折腾成这样。

我一阵愧疚，看着他睡着的脸，指心疼。感觉一辈子也没这么心疼过一个人。

“谷羽，你是不是真的喜欢我？”我垂下头，在他耳边亲了亲，把梦里问过的话问出来。

可惜他睡着了，并不会回答我。

 

我走出房间，外面的雨就跟即将到来的秋天似的，下得不紧不慢。我在家门口呆站了一会儿，去卫生间洗了把脸，绕着走廊到前面饭店去。

雨天客人不多，几个伙计闲着在打牌。见到我出来了，纷纷打了招呼，我也回了个招呼。这里就跟任何一天一样，平静，祥和，安宁。

我在牌桌旁围观了片刻，老郑撑着伞从门外进来了，手里拎着一条熏腊肉。我迎上去，随口问：“又是谁家送的？”

这种东西，一般都是他哪个朋友乡下老家自己做的土特产。他做了一辈子厨师，朋友们最喜欢给他送各种各样的食材。

“小卢他外婆家的。”他答着，放下雨伞，往后厨走去。

我也跟去，看他要做什么菜式。

往常，我都是这样向他学习，他也习惯对我讲解。今天他却有些反常，穿上围裙之后，望了一眼院子里，试探地问：“谷老师睡了？”

我蓦地有些不好意思，先前胡搞时的放肆和英勇，眼下早没了。理智上，还是不太希望他明白的。

于是故作随意地点点头：“睡了，这么大老远的跑来，肯定累了。”

“哦。”他收回目光，开始烧水，道，“你别跟着了，我给你们俩炒一道腊肉笋干，等下他起来了你们正好吃饭。”

我愣了一下：“……我看你炒。”

“哪用看，你吃过就知道怎么做了。”他挥挥手，也不看我，只说，“你去照顾一下人家吧，别冷落人家。”

怎么说也是一起生活了十几年的人，老郑话里有话，我听得出来。我和谷羽的状况，在他眼里不知道具体被如何解读了，但也一定不是普通朋友关系。

我不知道该怎么解释，澄清或是坦诚，我都不太说得出口。

于是罢了，转身想走。

走出两步，还是有愧，也有索求和贪心——如果我是个同性恋这件事，需要得到一个人的认可和祝福，那么这个人，如今也只有郑智明了。他是我生命中，真正的父亲的角色。

“叔。”我转过头，看着他，“明天，我和谷羽一起走了。”

他听了，手上的动作没停，也没有其他反应。我不由得有些失落，然而也无法奢求。原本还打了腹稿的交流，便放弃了。

“好。”就在我跨出门的刹那，他说话了，面带笑容地望过来，“你们一路平安，互相照顾。”

 

谷羽没有睡太久，雨停的时候，他也醒了。我进房间，便看到他呆呆地坐在床角。

一米八几的高个儿，就那么两腿跪撇，坐在床和墙角围出来的角落里，神情茫然像孩子。见我进来，好像木偶被牵动了似的，打了个哈欠，泪眼汪汪地说：“煦哥，早啊。”

我：“……”

我第一次看到他睡醒的样子，觉得可爱又有趣，忍不住上去逗他，在他面前晃起两根手指：“这是几？”

他暼我一眼：“你好幼稚。”

还不是因为你可爱得像幼儿园小朋友，我腹诽，笑得很开心，多加了一根手指：“回答一下嘛，这是几？”

他皱起眉头瞪着我：“我警告你，我可是有起床气的！”

我说：“那你快气一下。”

“哎呀……烦死了。”他拍了一下床板，推开我，准备爬走，毛茸茸的脑袋刮到我下巴。

我将他摁回墙角，吻上去。半开的房门，好像半开的秘密，谁走过都能发现。这个吻缠绵了半分钟，才意犹未尽地分开。

他擦了擦唇角，赞赏地说：“进步很快嘛。”

我笑笑，不语。从衣柜里拿了条浴巾和一套衣服，塞进他怀里，趁机摸了摸他的脸，说：“去洗个澡，等会儿就有早午饭吃了。”

他嘟囔：“我的花甲汤还没喝……”

“我去给你热。”

 

二十分钟后，谷羽收拾得整整齐齐来到饭桌前。身上穿的是我不超过二百块钱的衣服，头发虽然染了淡淡的颜色，但柔软的发质让他整个人显得很乖。

天仙去了雕饰，美丽得分外纯粹。

“这个很下饭，你们多吃点。”老郑端来腊肉笋干，笑呵呵地说，“朋友给的老腊肉，越放越好的，和笋干一起炒，香而不腻。谷老师，知道你喜欢吃辣，我也加了两个鲜米椒。”

他虽然笑着，可神态中的不自在却抹不去，一说完菜就词穷了，气氛莫名僵滞。

我圆了个场：“我叔手艺比我好，可惜，你来那么久还是第一次吃，快尝尝。”

老郑连连点头，重复说“快尝尝，多吃点”。谷羽看气氛不对，便只乖乖说了句“谢谢郑叔”。老郑客套完，借口饭店有事，就出去了。

谷羽瘪瘪嘴角，一副做错事的样子看着我：“郑叔都知道了？”

我说：“应该是吧。”

他又问：“你没说？”

我摇摇头：“没明说。”

他顿了顿，皱着眉，有点懊恼似的：“是不是我们早上太那个，被听到了？”

我又摇摇头：“不知道，没功夫注意有没有人听到。”

他偏过头，上下打量我：“……郑子煦，你变坏了你知道吗？”

唉。我觉得也是，以前我没这么不要脸。在外面和狐朋狗友怎么开黄腔，那都是嘴炮而已，在家人长辈面前，还是个纯种好孩子。

“唉。”过了一会儿，谷羽轻叹，“不过这样也好，我本来对他还有点愧疚，他都知道了，也没什么反应，我就没那么愧疚了。”

“愧疚什么？你又不影响他们家传宗接代。”我笑道。

“也是，你又不是他儿子。”谷羽随口一接，最后一个音没说完，就飞快地闭了口。然后也没看我，只默默给我夹了一块腊肉，讪讪地说，“多吃点，补充补充体力。”

我：“……”

“你又不是他儿子”，这话听起来有些失礼貌。我知道，这种话在他的思维里，还算不上什么冒犯或禁忌话题，闭口和转移话题，都是为了照顾我。

其实我不需要这份照顾，我甚至想顺着这个话题，告诉他，我爸是关砚，你没有影响郑家传宗接代，你要断老关家的后代梦了——如果关砚只有我一个儿子的话。

——是啊，关砚只有我一个儿子吗？

这个问题，我始终没有追究。无论是我默默关注谷羽的十年里，还是我们偶然相识的这几个月里，我一次都没有试图去弄清楚这个问题。

是不关心，还是逃避，我自己说不清楚。

然而他既然岔开了话题，我也就把冲动憋了回去。饭桌上安静了下来，下饭的酸辣花甲和腊肉笋干，让他吃了一整碗饭。

 

之后剩下的半天，我们像游客一样，在海宝这座小镇逛了逛。

那些我熟悉的街道，忽然都焕发出不一样的光彩，以往看游客拍照觉得不能理解的场景，现在自己看了也有一点想拍。谷羽看我扭扭捏捏，便举起手机，连哄带强迫的，让我拍了很多照片，替我留下许多纪念。

他也兴致勃勃地给自己拍了一堆，说是弥补自己之前度假太宅，没能好好欣赏这座小镇的遗憾。

“那你应该带上你的团队来，拍一组高清写真。”我笑他。

“你以为我没这么打算吗？”他挥了挥手机，“我以后要来这里拍结婚照！”

我诧异地挑了挑眉：“没看出来，你还想结婚？”

他抬起下巴，看着我，做出高深莫测的模样：“结婚算什么？你还不够了解我，我要是真的爱一个人，没有什么阻碍是我不能荡平的。”

我心头猛然一跳，灼烧得厉害，几乎就要问“那你爱我吗”。

然而只是几乎。我不敢问。

我们这样逛到傍晚，太阳快下山的时候，回到饭店。


End file.
